cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nova Ukrayina
Ukraine (English pronunciation /juːˈkreɪn/; Ukrainian: Україна, Ukrayina, /ukrɑˈjinɑ/; Russian: Украина, Ukraina, /ukrәˈjinә/) is a country in Eastern Europe. It borders Russia to the east, Belarus to the north, Poland, Slovakia and Hungary to the west, Romania and Moldova to the southwest, and the Black Sea and Sea of Azov to the south. The historic city of Kiev (Kyiv) is the country's capital. History The Nova Ukrayina movement began as a social engineering experiment in the Obolonskyi district of Kyiv. In April 2007, Ivan Oleksandrovich, a left-wing amateur economist, led a project to determine the short- and long-term economic and social effects of a State-run economy on a small-scale community. Working with a group of 20 other economists, contractors and urban planners, the project lasted six months, during which time such elements as supply and demand, workplace and domestic morale, labour organization, and migration were studied. In mid-September, the experiment officially ended with high productivity and citizen contentedness. The Nova Ukrayina movement So pleased were the Oblonskyi inhabitants with the results that they encouraged Oleksandrovich to run for public office. Along with 16 of his former co-workers, Oleksandrovich adapted the guiding philosophies of the project into a political platform. Dubbed "Nova Ukrayina", or "New Ukraine", the party began campaigning in the Kyiv Oblast region. It gained little support in its early days, especially from the eastern provinces, primarily due to its radical left-wing ideology amidst a slow (but not hurting) economy. The tide began to turn in mid-October, when the party began campaigning under the banner of "Solid Government". President Viktor Yuschenko came to power through mass popular support, but the government's ensuing years saw political stagnation, and more recently, numerous constitutional crises leading to popular discontent. As a result, support for Nova Ukrayina surged. Rise to Power In early November, Oleksandrovich (affectionately nicknamed Ivanku by his supporters) approached President Yushchenko with a proposition. In exchange for the presidency, Oleksandrovich would see that the constitutional disputes would be settled in a timely and satisfying manner, the government would be re-organized, and Yushchenko would be secured the position of Prime Minister. Oleksandrovich also suggested a coalition between his party and Yushchenko's Syla Narodu (Power to the People), already partnered with the Our Ukraine–People's Self-Defense Bloc. For two weeks, Oleksandrovich received no reply. Then, on November 16, Yushchenko announced his resignation as president. Oleksandrovich was appointed president, but after public outcry, conceded to postpone the assumption of full power until the 20th, during which time he promised to relinquish power if the public felt he was acting against their interests. Great Leap Forward On November 28, 2007, Oleksandrovich announced plans for a "great economic development project" that would "triple, possibly quadruple" Ukraine's economic strength. During the rough 13 days of the project, businesses were granted considerable economic freedoms and heavy government subsidies. Concerns that the government was shifting to a laissez-faire Capitalist approach were, while not entirely true, well-founded: during the project's duration, the government raised no hand in the ensuing corporate expansion. With the project's completion on December 10, Oleksandrovich's office 'awakened' and took direct control of the production. Infrastructure and high-tech industry was improved on a massive scale, and services across the country received a substantial boost in funding. Commercial development quickly levelled out as the government repealed some business incentives and limited corporate power. Overall, conservative estimates claim that the Ukrainian economy had grown by over 200% from previous levels, while some analysts place the statistics even higher. News Agencies Among a number of public news outlets of Nova Ukrayina, two agencies are of prominence: The Ukrainian Independent Information Agency, and Nova Ukrayina National News Agency. The Ukrainian Independent Information Agency (UNIAN) is an independent news organization that provides information on a range of topics, including economics, politics, and domestic issues. It features contributions from a wide array of journalists, both at home and overseas, each of whom has a particular field of specialty. UNIAN has been commended for its neutrality on internal affairs.The Ukrainian Independent Information Agency is an actual organization (official website: http://www.unian.net/eng/). Similarities between people, living or dead, are intended for purpose of name only. Any similarities between opinions expressed by UNIAN of Nova Ukrayina and the actual corporation are unintentional and completely coincidential. The Nova Ukrayina National News Agency (NUNAN) is a government-funded organization that provides information primarily of a political nature, and focuses almost exclusively on government issues. While it tries to maintain a neutral perspective, many of its publications are biased in favour of the governmental position. Nation Information :''Nova Ukrayina is a medium sized, highly developed, and aging nation at 465 days old with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Nova Ukrayina work diligently to produce Spices and Wheat as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. Nova Ukrayina is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of Nova Ukrayina has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Nova Ukrayina allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It welcomes all new immigrants with open borders. Nova Ukrayina believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Nova Ukrayina will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Notes Category:Nations of Europe